Soraka
by Valsed
Summary: Una epoca de miedo e ignorancia, pero aun quedan luces de esperanza; un grupo de personas intentara crear una nueva vida. Yaoi, Gore. Series: SS, SK, BB, YYH
1. Parte 1

**Soraka**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi, Yuri, Rape, violencia, tortura, descuartizamientos

Dedicado a todos mis **amigos del Messenger** por apoyarme con este fic (no pongo sus nombres, porque me canso :DDD )

««»»

Frías paredes para angostos pasillo siendo alumbrados por tintineantes antorchas que danzan por el aullido de dolor que se impregna en cada rincón, el olor a sangre y podredumbre irritan los olfatos.

Un hombre alto cubierto con una larga y oscura túnica caminaba lentamente, no había prisa, pues al fin y acabo quien lo esperaba no podía ir a otro lugar, condenado a la voluntad que él disponía sobre el cautivo ser.

El área de calabozos mas amplio para maniobrar, con mayor luz para ver claramente los actos cometidos, objetos de extrañas formas creadas por crueles mentes, pero lo que más distinguía a ese lugar eran los cuerpos humanos alterados que en dichos aparatos se encontraban.

Un grupo de personas lo esperaban, en cuanto lo vieron llegaron le hicieron una reverencia y le permitieron llegar hasta un joven de aspecto lamentable, sentado sobre una complicada silla, sus muñecas y tobillos amarrados a los mismos.

– este es el castigo que se le ha impuesto – una de las personas presentes, ataviadas por la misma prenda, le extendió unas hojas, el hombre de rubia cabellera las tomo y en una rápida lectura las regreso a la mano anterior.

– bien – miro al condenado, sus ojos mostraban terror, su cuerpo se agitaba, desconocía el castigo que le impondrían pero no eran desconocidos las atroces penitencias que tenían que cumplir los condenados por aquellos que poder tenían.

Una charola fue traída, largos y filosos cuchillos, y extraños atizadores estaban en ella..

– sujétenlo – dos tomaron su rostro echando para atrás la cabeza.

– no – hizo un ultimo intento de suplicar – por favor, soy inocente, por favor – su rostro tomo un tono pálido.

Otro de las personas presentes llevo sus manos al amarrado y lo obligo a sacar la lengua sujetándolo con una ganzúa que pronto se lleno de sangre acompañado por un quejido de dolor, varios sonidos mas salían de su boca, su cuerpo comenzó a agitarse cuando vio al verdugo tomar uno de los largos cuchillos.

Éste comprobó que su instrumento esta filoso y colocándolo lo mas cerca de la raíz de la lengua comenzó a cortar con tranquilidad, mientras que el cuerpo del condenado se agitaba por el horror y el dolor sufridos, sus ojos enormemente abiertos derramando lagrimas implorando aun con sonidos guturales que eran ignorados.

La sangre salpicaba por el rostro, los presentes la ignoraban, mientras que quien la derramaba ya no soportaba mas el hiriente dolor La lengua cayo en un sonido hueco acompañado de gran cantidad de sangre, uno de los presentes la tomo y la tiro como la basura en que se había convertido. El verdugo tomo ahora un trinchete que terminaba en una barra delgada de manera perpendicular, dicho instrumento había sido calentado anteriormente.

Nuevos gritos de agonía brotaron de la víctima al sentir el hierro candente cicatrizar la herida provocada por la reciente perdida. Su vista nublada, la cabeza pesada, el dolor había tomado un grado mayor donde los pensamientos no llegan.

Dejo el trinchete a un lado – listo – giro sobre su eje y se marcho, como si nada hubiera pasado, el dolor ajeno no lo dañaba, pues se consideraba a si mismo un ser lejano al tormento de los pobres miserables que cuestionan y rompen las leyes.

La víctima fue desamarrada, pero no se movió al sentir la libertad, estaba cansado; fue llevado a uno de los cientos de calabozos que se encontraban en el lugar, y que muchos de ellos se encontraban ocupados por cuerpos heridos que aullaban de dolor.

Lo arrojaron cayendo en un montículo de paja que servia de cama, cerca había otra personas acurrucada en un rincón, temblando de miedo incapaz de moverse. Cerraron la puerta y se marcharon, no sin antes mirar a los prisioneros con repugnancia.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Los gritos que los miserables emitían, llegaban hasta las cercanías de la barda que rodeaba la gran fortaleza, el castillo donde la Inquisición hospedaba su centro de mando, y donde resguardaban a sus prisioneros para la purificación de sus almas.

– vamonos rápido de aquí – uno de los tantos peatones apresuro el paso al escuchar el estremecedor grito, su corazón se comprimió con la pena, cerro los ojos buscando alivio, su compañero lo siguió. – ay – cayo al chocar contra alguien, había caído sentado – lo siento –

– estúpido, fíjate por donde vas – lo arremetió con furia

Entonces el caído abrió los ojos viendo con curiosidad y miedo contra quien había chocado. Aquel hombre tenía el cabello verde claro y los ojos naranjas, portando un uniforme, sintió miedo de pronto.

– lo sentimos, perdónenos – agrego su compañero

– si serán torpes – dirigió a quien se había atrevido tocarlo, y sus temerosos ojos rojos le hicieron olvidar un momento su ira, pero había sido muy breve – retírense – ambos jóvenes salieron corriendo.

Una risa burlona se le acerco – ¿qué te paso hermanito? – un chico idéntico se le acerco – no eres tan blando con esa gentuza –

– no tenia ganas – continuo con su camino.

– o te gusto el chiquillo ese? –

– Bud cállate –

– mm, el golpe si fue duro – fue sujetado del cuello del chaleco militar.

– Bud, no empieces –

– esta bien – se soltó del agarre – no te molestare mas con eso Syd, bien? – "pero vaya que te afecto ver al chico ese" penso el menor de los gemelos.

– bien –

Ambos se alejaron

««»» ««»» ««»»

– hay Mime, por que no te fijaste por donde ibas? – pregunto un chico de cabello verde y grandes ojos del mismo color.

– perdóname Shun, pero me espante –

– lo bueno es que ese soldado estaba de buenas, no quisiera pensar que hubiera pasado si hubiera querido desquitarse contigo –

– bueno, no pensemos en eso – llegaron hasta una de las tantas casas de piedra y techos de madera y paja, la puerta se abrió con un rechinido – ya llegamos Garland –

– Hola chicos – salió un chico de cabello gris – trajeron las cosas? –

– si, cada día es mas difícil conseguir carne – agrego Mime sentándose frente a la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en medio de la habitación.

– por lo menos conseguimos, que es mucho que decir en comparación con el resto de las personas – el chico llamado Shun se sentó a su lado

– ya dejen de quejarse – termino de revisar el par de bolsas que traían – Shun, prepara algo de comer, Max no tardara en llegar para que te ayude; mientras Mime ve por Anna e Yoh, a ver cuanto dinero consiguieron hoy. Mientras me iré a dormir un rato, el trabajo estuvo pesado hoy – se dirigió a una cortina que levanto levemente permitiéndole entrar a un cuarto.

– si – contestaron los chicos, el peliverde tomo las bolsas y entro a un cuarto con un pequeño fogón y varios utensilios de cocina gastados.

Mientras Mime salió de la casa, pasando por las estrechas callejuelas, esquivando casa tras casa gastada.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Tres sujetos se movían rápidamente, eran perseguidos por varios soldados, chocaban con los transeúnte quienes intentaban lo mas rápidamente quitarse del camino, no de los fugitivos, sino de los perseguidores.

Uno de los 3 fugitivos dio una señal a los otros dos, y se separaron tomando diferentes caminos, sus movimientos era ágiles, y conocían bien el lugar, llevaban la ventaja. Varias calles mas, los soldados desistieron de su cacería y regresaron fastidiados, cansados y sabiendo que recibirían una reprimenda al llegar al cuartel.

Se detuvo tras un callejón, observo de reojo que ya no era perseguido y con un paso mas tranquilo, pero aun corriendo; continuo su camino hasta llegar al bosque, entro a una cueva, el túnel dentro de el lo llevo hasta una amplia estancia con elegantes objetos decorándolo, pero que en apariencia parecían abandonados hace tiempo atrás.

– estan todos? – pregunto un hombre de rubia y larga cabellera

– éramos Kurama, Horohoro y yo. Ya llegaron? – contesto un joven de cabellera larga color castaño

– aquí estamos – un joven pelirrojo de resplandecientes ojos verde, y un chico de alegre mirada de cabello azul entraron por el mismo lugar por donde entrara el castaño. A la sala entraron 5 personas más, por las diferentes puertas que rodeaban el lugar.

– bien – el rubio les pidió con un gesto que se sentaran en la larga mesa – ¿qué averiguaron? –

– parece que hay un conducto de drenaje en la parte norte de la fortaleza – contesto el pelirrojo – no cuenta con buena vigilancia, el problema es que lleva directamente a las mazmorras de los soldados –

– eso no es bueno –

– y tu Horohoro? – pregunto un chico de cabellera corta verde

– Pilika ya hablo con Yusuke y Kuwabara dice que los libros ya fueron resguardados, que usemos la entrada oeste, cuando deseemos consultarlos, pero primero avisemos para que despejen el camino, ah y que ya compraron mas víveres en la otra ciudad –

– perfecto, y tu Hao? –

– habrá un nuevo juicio mañana y proclamación de nuevo impuesto – El castaño mostró cara de fastidio

– mas impuestos, ahora que se les ocurrió? – un pelinegro se levanto furioso de su silla

– uno donde por cada trabajo que tengas tendrás que entregar dos monedas –

– absurdo, absurdo –

– calmate Kuroune – pidió Kurama

– esto esta empeorando, tenemos que realizar rápido nuestro movimiento o ya no tendremos con que enfrentarlos – un pelilila miro directo al rubio

– lo se Mu, pero debemos ser cuidadosos si queremos triunfar –

– Chicos – llamo la única mujer del lugar

– ¿qué pasa Yukina? –

– logre informarme con mi hermano, que mañana habrá revisión de tropas –

– eso es genial, podemos entrar por el desagüe y atacar – el pelirrojo mostró su alegría

– esa es una muy buena oportunidad, pero no nos dará tiempo de organizar a todos – aclaro el rubio

– no es necesario –

– ¿qué quieres decir Kurama? –

– el ataque directo no es alternativa – todos lo miraban intrigados – pero si logramos entrar silenciosamente y salir sin que nos vean, podremos atrapar a las personas correctas para nuestro provecho –

– esa es una muy buena idea –

– los lideres de la inquisición, serian nuestros objetivos – Hao comento mirando también al rubio, que pensaba silenciosamente

– esas personas serian Jeanne, Pandora y Voltaire, los demás no son tan importantes – explico el peliverde

– Lyserg tiene razón, consiguiendo a esos tres, tendremos la ventaja –

– ¿y que hay del Rey? – pregunto el pelinegro

– el Rey no sabe lo que pasa, él no tiene la culpa – Lyserg lo vio de frente, realmente creía en la inocencia de su gobernante

– estoy de acuerdo, pero su consejero no – guardaron silencio un momento

– Shaka – llamo Mu a su líder – qué sugieres que hagamos? –

Tardo en contestar – entraremos mañana, buscaremos a esos tres tipos y pediremos con ello audiencia con el Rey –

– bien –

– solo lleven a sus hombres de mayor confianza. Lyserg, tu y Horohoro nos esperaran, aun no es conveniente que sepan de su rebelión, y busquen a Brooklin para que contacte con Rei y nos de aviso; y manden a Max para que recoja la comida –

– si –

– Yukina avisa a los civiles y mantéenos informados de las acciones de los inquisidores –

– si –

– mañana temprano nos reuniremos en la plaza, es día de mercado, así que será normal que se reúnan varias personas –

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	2. Parte 2

**Soraka**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi, Yuri, Gore (Rape, violencia, tortura, descuartizamientos)

Arigato a **Gabz** y a **Nebyura** por sus rr

««»»

En la plaza centrar una pila de leños fue rápidamente rodeada de personas, poco después una carreta se hizo paso, en ella llevaba a una persona, cuya cabeza estaba rapada, y solo vestía una delgada tela, dejando desnudas sus brazos y permitiendo ver sus pies desde el tobillo; sus manos amarradas, y siendo escoltado por tres soldados.

La carreta se detuvo frente a la pila de leños, y en medio de ellos colocaron a esa persona. Amarrándolo a un alto tronco que sobre salía, la persona prisionera tenia la vista baja, resignado a su destino.

Los soldados se alejaron, acercaron una antorcha encendida y sin titubear prendió la paja que estaba esparcida en la pila. Las llamas lentamente comenzaron a aparecer, consumiendo la madera mas baja, pronto el fuego alcanzo a su víctima.

El calor le hacia sudar, retiraba su cabeza lo mas que podía de las llamas, tu piel se tornaba roja, sus piernas fueran las primeras en sentir el ardor, los gritos de dolor comenzaron a brotar de aquel hombre cuyo verdadero crimen fue ser idealista.

Mas gritos acompañaron cuando su piel superficial comenzó a desprenderse permitiendo ver los músculos que rápidamente tomaban un color índigo, las llamas lo cubrían por completo, ya ningún rincón estaba a salvo del incontenible fuego, el olor a carne quemada comenzaba a olfatearse. La gente miraba tranquilla, de que fuera ese pobre miserable el que moría quemado y no ellos.

Los soldados mantenían la mirada seria, impasible ante el cuerpo que se sacudía y gritaba desesperado, cuyo único deseo era ahora que la muerte llegara rápidamente. La carne comenzaba a oscurecerse, sus ojos ardieron por un segundo, pronto aquel ser humano se convirtió en un trozo de carbón.

««»»

En otra parte de la ciudad – qué pasa Saga? – Bud se acerco a otro par de gemelos de cabellera azul

– se escaparon unos rebeldes, el capitán ya los esta regañando – los eventos en la plaza eran sucesos comunes.

– uy que lastima –

– quieres ir a ver? – le pregunto el otro pelizaul

– vamos Kanon – ambos chicos se alejaron y se escondieron tras una de las paredes que servia como bodega

– qué pasa Syd, te veo muy pensativo –

– mm –

– vaya que emocionante –

– no seas sarcástico, es que... –

– vamos sabes que no le diré nada a tu hermano, como tu no le dirás al mío –

Lo miro fijamente, realmente ellos no les gustaba aprovecharse de sus puestos como soldados, pero cualquier signo de debilidad era el fin.

– acabo de ver a un chico –

– si? –

– me impacto mucho, tengo ganas de volverlo a ver –

– pues te deseo suerte –

– oigan – les llamo un chico de ojos ámbar

– qué pasa Len? – pregunto Saga

– nos ordenaron vigilar el ala este. Donde están sus hermanos? –

– viendo el espectáculo – señalaron con la vista el área donde un joven alto de cabellera rubia y gesto duro se dirigía con regaños a un grupo de soldados.

– bueno, ahí les avisan –

– si –

««»» ««»» ««»»

La hermosamente costosa decoración daban un muy bella imagen de aquella mansión, ubicada entre otras no menos valiosas. Bellos y extensos jardines, lagos artificiales y pequeñas construcciones dando un toque de originalidad.

En uno de esos salones tres jóvenes bebían y charlaban tranquilamente, una cuarta veía preocupada tras la enorme ventana.

– calmate Pilika, ya no ha de tardar –

– lo se, pero siempre me preocupa de que los lleguen a descubrir – la chica pelizaul regreso su vista a los presentes

– estarán bien, no tardara en llegar Horohoro con su usual alegría pidiéndote algo para comer –

La chica peliazul sonrío a aquel que le hablaba, un joven de cabellera oscura y ojos chocolate -si Yusuke, y tu lo acompañaras hasta la cocina ordenando a los pobres empleados a trabajar para intentando controlas su insaciable hambre-

– así es Pilika –

– que descaro el tuyo Yusuke – regaño una chica de cabello castaño – por lo menos deberías disimular –

– Keiko no me digas que prefieres un esposo mentiroso que uno que reconoces sus defectos –

La chica penso un poco – te prefiero así, pero no significa que me resigne con eso –

– Keiko, Keiko, Keiko, sabes bien que Yusuke nunca cambiara – un segundo joven de cabellera naranja y pequeños ojos negros hablo.

– aun tengo fe Kazuma –

La puerta fue abierta suavemente – joven Urameshi lo llaman – dijo el joven

– quien es? –

– el joven Marco –

– Marco? Qué hace ese aquí? – pregunto un disgustado Kuwabara, las chicas no disimularon su preocupación.

– bien – Yusuke se levanto – recibamos al visitante, no le daremos motivos para que dude de nuestra hospitalidad – los otros tres sonrieron mas tranquilamente.

Salieron del salón, llegando a amplios pasillo hasta llegar a un salón con mas luminosidad.

– Marco – saludo alegremente – ah que debo su visita? –

– jovenes Uramechi – saludo a la pareja – joven Kuwabara –

– Marco –

– me avisaron que el joven Lyserg se encuentra con ustedes –

– le informaron bien, pero siéntese – los presentes tomaron asiento en los sillones que formaban parte de la exquisita decoración del recibidor – Andres – vio al joven presente – busca a Lyserg, seguro estará donde Horohoro disfrutando del jardín – el joven lo vio extrañado, pero recibió una mirada de complicidad.

– si amo –

– ah esos dos – miro a la pelizaul – tu hermano es un gran chico, y se lleva muy bien con Lyserg – hizo énfasis en muy.

Pilika se extraño un poco pero pronto entendió las intenciones de su amigo – si, la verdad solo estoy esperando que los dos nos den una sorpresa –

– no deberían inmiscuirse en la relación de los chicos, seguro solo es una muy buena amistad– comento Keiko poniendo su parte

– pues en lo que es o no, nosotros podemos sacar nuestras conclusiones –

– tienes toda la razón Yusuke – agrego Kazuma

El rubio escuchaba todo con un disimulado enojo – tardará mucho? aun tengo que ir a ver a Lady Jeanne –

– ah la hermosa Jeanne, no te enojes Keiko, pero esa chica tiene un hermoso rostro de angel – "lastima que sea solo el rostro" – cómo se encuentra, seguro con mucho trabajo –

– así es, Lady Jeanne a tenido mucho trabajo con todos los herejes que se han atrevido a cuestionar las ordenes del gobernador –

– esos tipos, son una escoria para nuestro tan perfecta sociedad – el eufemismo en las palabras.

– así es joven Uramechi – acomodo los lentes que enmarcaban sus azules ojos

– y a usted como le ha ido en su trabajo? – pregunto Keiko con una falsa curiosidad – ah de estar también muy ocupado siguiendo las ordenes de Lady Jeanne – sus palabras salieron con otro sentido

– si – la miro fijamente – siempre estoy dispuesto a cumplir las ordenes de Lady Jeanne, hacer que la justicia se cumpla –

««»»

En otra parte de la casa, una pared era movida pesadamente.

– al fin llegamos – comento un peliazul de ojos negros

– ya era hora, ahora si nos tardamos –

– si no te hubieras tardado tanto en despedirte de Hao, hubiéramos llegado antes –

– y si no me hubieras tirado, no hubiéramos rodado los dos por la colina – cerraron nuevamente el pasadizo secreto y salieron del cuarto.

– vamos ya no te enojes –

– ... no estoy enojado, solo... –

– estas preocupado por Hao, lo se – le palmeo la espalda – busquemos a los demás –

– jóvenes – una voz a sus espaldas les hizo girarse – el amo les llama, el joven Marco ha venido buscándolo joven Lyserg – dirigió su mirada al peliverde.

Lyserg agacho la mirada, conocía las intenciones del rubio y temía que lo lograra – Lyserg – el pelizaul coloco su mano en el hombre del chico apesadumbrado en señal de apoyo, le sonrío siendo correspondido.

– vamos –

No tardaron en llegar al recibidor – buenas tardes – saludaron los recién llegados, Marco se levanto ante el saludo, su rango era menos que el de los presentes.

– buenas tardes joven Usui, joven Lyserg – al único que llamaba por su nombre.

– joven Marco que sorpresa verlo por aquí – Horohoro paso de largo después de saludar y sentarse junto a su hermana.

– he venido a ver al joven Lyserg –recorrió con su vista al nombrado, su atuendo estaba impecable a excepción de algunas ramas de pasto esparcida en su ropa y cabello.

– pues que tanto hacían –Yusuke lo noto también y no desaprovecho la oportunidad, se levanto acercándose al ojiverde.

– ah que te refieres – pregunto HH confundido

– se que poseo un hermoso jardín – tomo una de las ramas que estaban en la verde melena – pero por favor no seas tan desconsiderados con el – enseño la rama, Lyserg y Horohoro se sonrojaron por la vergüenza de la caída que por la doble intención.

– lo sentimos –

– esta bien, pero la próxima vez pídanme un cuarto – se volvieron a sonrojar pero esta vez si fue por la indirecta de su amigo.

– mj – llamo la atención le rubio – joven Lyserg necesito hablar con usted, es algo importante y… – miro a todos – secreto –

– si es así, no tengo de otra que ir con usted – hizo una leve reverencia – discúlpenme – abandono el salón.

– disculpen – el rubio lo siguió.

– esta bien que los dejemos solos? – pregunto preocupado el pelinaranja

– estaremos atentos –

««»»

Marco y Lyserg entraron a otro de los tantos salones. – qué es lo importante que tiene que decirme? – fue directo el ojiverde.

– Lady Jeanne conoce sus alianzas con negociantes de ciudades cercanas y quiere pedirle de favor algo –

– qué es? –

– lo desconozco –

– bien, iré a verla – camino con las intenciones de alejarse.

– hay algo mas – agrego rápidamente sujetándolo de la muñeca, Lyserg volteo a verlo – tengo algo importante que decirle –

– estaré dispuesto a escucharlo si me suelta – sacudía su mano intentando zafarse.

– es que – apretó con mas fuerzas mientras lo jalaba para tenerlo mas cerca – me gustas mucho –

Lyserg no supo que decir, se estaba poniendo nervioso; la puerta se abrió rápidamente provocando que ambos presente voltearan a ver a los que entraban.

– ah estaban aquí, perdonen por interrumpir – vio de manera amenazante a Marco después de haber dejado notar que había visto que sujetaba al mas chico. – estoy seguro que terminaron de hablar –

– si – dijo Lyserg rápidamente soltándose y alejándose del rubio.

– con permiso, que pasen un buen día – Marco abandono el lugar sin decir mas. Lyserg se dejo caer en una silla tranquilizándose.

– estas bien? – pregunto Keiko acercándosele

– si, solo que... –

– no importa – agrego Yusuke tomando silla en el lado opuesto.

– y la información importante existía? –

– eh, si. Jeanne quiere verme para tener contactos con negociantes-

– mm, eso podría ser riesgos para nosotros – Kazuma se recargo en una de las paredes

– así es, si logran saber que los hemos utilizado para conseguir bienes y alimentos, podríamos llamar la atención y perder todo lo que hemos conseguido para derrocarlos – Horohoro los miro preocupados.

– por el momento hay que actuar como si nada, Lyserg tendrás que ofrecer ayuda, mientras que informamos de esto a Shaka –

– si –

««»» ««»» ««»»

Ambos cuerpo sudorosos se recostaron – estas más calmada – la pelinegra volteo a ver a las chica a su lado, aun recuperando la respiración.

– si –

Se volvió a levantar y lamer uno de los pechos de la peligris – qué harás ahora? – se detuvo solo un momento

– lo engañare para que me de la información – la pelinegra tomo una de las manos de la otra chica y la lleva a su propio seno.

– cómo harás eso? –

– mandaré a alguien ha espiarlo –

– y los otros? –

– esos no me preocupan – giro su cabeza mientras alzaba su otra mano para jugar con los cabellos negros – y tus problemas? –

Le sonrío – resueltos, solo me falta conseguir el favor de un cretino y lo tendré resuelto –

– seguro lo resolverás – guardaron silencio contemplándose entre ellas.

– perdóname –

La otra chico se extraño – por que? –

– se que lo aprecias mucho, perdóname por ser yo quien te dijera la verdad sobre él –

– esta bien Pandora – se levanto y beso a la chica en los labios – ya lo sospechaba, me negaba a reconocerlo –

– por cierto – al pelinegra se levanto sentándose en la orilla de la cama – te vengaras? –

– claro que si –

– necesito un favor – la peligris se recargo en sus codos

– qué favor? –

– mañana no vayas al templo –

– mm, por que no? –

– hubo fuga de información y tememos un ataque sorpresa –

– quien dice? –

– Boris –

– no le creo nada a ese imbécil – se dejo caer en la cama, recostándose nuevamente.

– ni yo, pero me informaron de la entrada de rebeldes, tal vez se enteraron de algo –

– bien, pero tu que harás? –

– ire, buscare a Radamanthys para saber mas – la otra chica la miro fijamente con sus ojos rojos – no te engaño con él, solo lo uso para deshacerme de los estorbos, como tu haces con Marco –

– si, si –agrego incrédula

– mj – unos brazos la rodearon por detrás.

– si te creo –

– no lo parece –

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambas chicas – Lady Jeanne, soy yo, Marco – anuncio.

– pasa– El rubio entro al cuarto levemente iluminado, lo suficiente para ver los dos hermosos cuerpos desnudos – qué pasa? –

Se sentía nervioso al estar ante esa situación, ambas chicas estaban muy tranquilas –... ya avise al joven Lyserg de su deseo de verlo –

– gracias Marco, algo mas? –

– no, nada mas –

– bien, márchate –

– si, con permiso Lady Jeanne, Lady Pandora – cerro la puerta tras de él.

– iras a verlo? – pregunto Pandora

– si –

– bueno, te veo después – se coloco una bata – recuerda no ir mañana al templo –

– esta bien – se escucho la puerta cerrarse por segunda vez.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	3. Parte 3

**Soraka**

««»»

Arigato **Katruina**, **Kaniza** y **Gabz**, tan linda (deja de ser tan barbera) callate. Gracias por sus rr.

Katruina: gracias :D  
Kaniza: todo es problable, aun no estoy segura, pero si habra ensalada :D  
Gabz: Bueno, ya te la presente en msn :D

««»»

En el templo de la inquisición, un par de ellos se reunía con un otro que se encontraba sentado ceca de una larga mesa de madera oscura, altas y gruesas paredes cerraban el área, ninguno de los presentes hablo solo se hicieron gestos de saludo, y tomando cada quien puestos diferente en el cuarto.

Unas voces se escucharon -a que hora será la revisión de guardias?- pregunto un recién llegado.

–no lo se, pero será divertido–

–claro que si– agrego un castaño –hey Tala– llamo al pelirrojo sentado en la mesa con la vista perdida tras la alta ventana. El aludido al escuchar su nombre no hizo gesto alguno de prestar atención –No iras a ver a tus novios?– se burlo

Tala volteo a ver al chico y con una mirada despectiva abandono el lugar.

–uy que genio–

–no deberían meterse con él– un pelizaul hablo sin verlos, recargado en la pared.

–vaya parece que Ikki se unió a su harén de admiradores–

El aludido los volteo a ver –claro que no, pero... a mi no me gustaría enfrentarme a la furia de ése, nunca dejaría que alguien dañara a su favorito–

–si, pero él no esta aquí– se sentó un pelinegro de cabello ondulado –además no le tengo miedo–

–no tienes que tener miedo para saber que algo es una idiotez o no– agrego un segundo pelinegro pero este de una estatura mas baja y de ojos rojos.

–crees que meterme con Tala es una idiotez?–

–no- lo reto con la mirada –digo que eres un idiota–, Ikki lo acompaño con la burla, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

–maldito seas Hiei– se lanzo con las intenciones de golpearlo.

–qué pasa aquí?– un hombre de larga cabellera color marino y ojos negros, acompañado de un chico de ojos lilas y cabellos dorado, entraron al lugar.

–nada señor Aiacos– contesto el pelinegro

–bien Aaron– se paso de largo seguido por el rubio

–dónde esta Tala?– se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa

–acaba de salir– contesto Ikki

–mm, se nos aviso que estemos preparados para cualquier tipo de visitas–

–pero no es eso trabajo de los soldados, o para que lo tenemos?–

–no se esta seguro de nada, además seria mas fácil poner una emboscada dejándolos confiarse–

–bien estaremos atentos– Ikki salió del salón

–Hiei por cierto– llamo Aiacos –busca a los demás e informales–

–si– contesto con fastidio saliendo del salón

–ustedes vayan a ver a los prisioneros– ordeno con firmeza. Ambos jóvenes salieron.

El rubio se coloco tras pelimarino y masajeo sus hombros –crees que intenten entrar?–

–si, la inspección de soldados es una buena oportunidad para entrar– tomo una de las manos a sus espaldas y la llevo a su boca para besarlas –pero seria un tonto si nos subestimaran–

–ya lo creo– el ojinegro jalo al otro chico sentándolo en sus piernas, besándolo en la boca.

–no deberíamos estar haciendo esto ahora Lune, pero eres irresistible–

Sonrío –lo se– una mano se introdujo bajo su túnica, llegando a sus muslos acariciándolo efusivamente. Hecho la cabeza para atrás permitiendo que su cuello fuera atendido por salvajes besos.

««»»

En el pueblo, la gente comenzaba a recorrer las callejuelas caminando hacia sus trabajos para intentar satisfacer las necesidades básicas lo mayor posible. Una chica de cabello celeste que cargaba unas canastas; caminaba nerviosamente, hubiera sido extraño sino fuera que todos estaban mas preocupado en su sobrevivencia que en la vida de ajenos.

Llego hasta la fuente seca y se sentó sacando algunas hojas de su canasta, las reviso un momento y coloco varias de ellas en el fondo de la fuente, hecho eso se levanto y camino hasta una barda casi derrumbada, permitiendo un pequeño espacio entre las rocas, se acerco y deposito otro montón de hojas en el hueco.

Cuando se había levantado algunas personas había ocupado su lugar y habían tomado una de las hojas disimuladamente, hicieron lo mismo cuando la vieron alejarse de la barda.

–Yukina– una alegre voz se escucho, la aludida se sobresalto, causando que sujetara su canasta fuertemente –Yukina cómo has estado? – un chico castaño acompañado se le acerco y la tomo del brazo dándole un ligero apretón en un intento de tranquilizarla.

–joven Yoh me espanto– se relajo un poco –nada, solo voy de compras–

–me alegra–

–Yukina, compraras tela?– una chica rubia le pregunto

–si Anna, aquí traigo algunas muestras– hablaban en clave.

–deja te ayudo a cargarlo– Yoh tomo la canasta y los tres se alejaron, entraron a una pequeña tienda –voy a comprar algo ya regreso– dejo la canasta en el mostrador y se alejo, ambas chicas comenzaron a recorrer la tienda viendo las telas.

Una chica pelirroja y un chico castaño de piel morena entraron platicando alegremente, ella también traía una canasta, ambos caminaron hasta el mostrador, el empleado saludo y dejaron la canasta junto a la otra.

Yukina y Anna tomaron unos pedazos de tela y tomaron la canasta ajena. Salieron del local y se fueron en búsqueda de Yoh. –ya escogieron la tela?– pregunto Yoh.

–ya– contesto Anna

–bueno, traje unos panes, comamos en la jardinera– caminaron hasta dicho lugar

La otra pareja de chicos camino por entre las calles, no tardaron en toparse con un par de soldados.

–qué hacen aquí?– pregunto un joven de larga cabellera negra amarrada en una trenza y de ojos dorados.

–nada señor– contesto la pelirroja nerviosa

–no les creo–

–qué traen ahí?– La chica oculto la canasta a sus espadas –qué esconden?– pregunto un chico pelizaul de ojos rojos

–nada, ya le dijimos señor–

–ya lo veremos– el pelizaul tomo a la chica y la jalo hasta un callejón, el pelinegro hizo lo mismo con el castaño.

Una vez ocultos –qué información traen?– pregunto el ojirojo

La chica saco uno de los papeles en la canasta –dice que atacaran durante la revisión, estemos preparados–

–me uniré con Brooklin, y buscaremos a Shaka– agrego el castaño

–bien Aioria, tu Marin busca a Max, se reunirá con Kuroune e irán a ver a Yusuke–

–si Kai– contesto al pelizaul

–dice ahí, qué tenemos que hacer?– Marin busco dentro de la canasta, y saco un pequeño papel arrugado.

–dice que patrullen la entrada a las celdas de la parte norte, por ahí entraran–

–bien, vamos Rei– ambos soldados se alejaron saliendo por el mismo lado, mientras que la otra pareja tomaba otra ruta, cuando llegaron hasta la calle principal, se separaron.

Marin tomo unas frutas de uno de los puestos y los metió en la canasta, evitando así que alguien intentara ver que había dentro.

Aioria camino varias calles hasta que vio a un grupo de soldados que se acercaban, bajo la mirada evitando verlos y exaltar su enojo e intentar pasar desapercibido. Los soldados jugaban entre ellos, un pelizaul empujo en broma a un peliverde, causando que este chocara contra Aioria.

–calmate Kanon– pidió Saga

–es que Bud es un idiota– se río

–el idiota eres tu, por dejar escapar a ese bombón–

–vamos, ni siquiera estaba tan buena. Quítate– empujo a Aioria como si hubiera sido él quien chocara, el castaño se descontrolo por los nervios y cayo al piso.

Syd por reflejo iba a intentar ayudarlo, Bud lo noto y al estar más cerca encaro al castaño

–por que chocas contra mi?– lo levanto del cuello de la camisa

–lo siento señor, no volverá a suceder–

–mas te vale– suavizo la mirada –pero miren si esta hermoso el torpe–

–vaya Bud, con cualquiera te fascinas– agrego desinteresado Kanon

–suéltalo y vamonos– pidió Syd esperando ser escuchado, no quería problemas

–cómo te llamas?–

–Aioria señor–

–hermoso nombre– acaricio la mejilla, luego su mano bajo lentamente por el cuerpo del castaño pasando por el pecho el estomago, vientre…

–te dije vamonos– Syd detuvo la mano antes que llegara a su verdadero objetivo

–no arruines mi diversión– dejo caer a Aioria –te veré después– le guiño el ojo

–vete– Saga se acerco, viéndolo fijamente. Aioria asintió y se fue corriendo.

–que molestos son ustedes– Bud se llevo las manos a la nuca y se acerco a Kanon.

–ja, con hermanos como los nuestros– apoyo Kanon

–cállense, que aun tenemos trabajo que hacer– Saga comenzó a caminar seguido de Syd

aguafiestas-, sus gemelos los siguieron.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Hiei caminaba entre las escabrosos pasillos de la fortaleza, sus tranquilos pasos acompañados de los siempre lamentos de dolor se escuchaban, pero un repentino grito de dolor se escucho al fondo de su camino, sabia que ahí estaba quien buscaba.

En uno de los calabozos un hombre colgado de piernas y brazos en posición horizontal, elevado a un metro del piso, su desnudes permitía ver la palidez que había adquirido esa persona resaltando las múltiples heridas que adornaban su cuerpo.

Un hombre de larga cabellera negra, vestido con su túnica de inquisidor, se acerco al fuego de un antorcha, en sus manos traía un tubo de fierro largo, puso la punta en el fuego dejando que se pusiera rojo vivo.

–Karasu, Aiacos ordeno que estuviéramos atentos a un ataque de los rebeldes– Hiei hablo sin mostrar mucho interés en lo que hacia la otra persona, mucho menos en el miserable prisionero que colgaba.

–bien– saco el fierro sonriendo maléficamente al verlo listo –solo termino con esta porquería y voy para allá–

Hiei vio como Karasu se acercaba al encadenado en donde estaban las piernas, inclino el fierro y lentamente lo introdujo en el ano del prisionero que aullaba de dolor los cuales retumbaban en toda la celda, su cuerpo se retorcía, mientras que Karasu forzaba mas su instrumento a entrar en aquel ser que solo podía gritar.

El ojicarmin se alejo de ahí hastiado, no es que le afectara lo que veía, él también tenia que cumplir sus deberes, pero Karasu era reconocido por poner los mas crueles castigos.

Siguió el camino que lo sacaba de ese lugar, no tardo en encontrarse con un par de compañeros.

–Sensui, Itsuki. Aiacos ordeno que estuviéramos atentos a un ataque de los rebeldes–

–esta bien– agrego un joven de larga cabellera verde, el otro joven de muy corto cabello oscuro y ojos afilado miro un momento a Hiei y con un gesto dio a entender que había escuchado –te vemos después Hiei, tenemos trabajo–

Un nuevo grito se escucho, uno apagado; el cual solo significaba que eso había sido el ultimo acto en vida de quien lo exhalara.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	4. Parte 4

**Soraka**

««»»

Arigato gozaimasu por su rr :)

**GabZ**: Ese harene sta en mi casa (Valsed babeando) me los robe a todos.  
**SteDiethel**: SIPI, hay HaoXLyserg, pero no habrá romance, no hay cabida para tan lindo sentimiento :)  
**Nebyura**: Pues Ikki y Hiei… pues Ikki y Hiei… :D gracias por tu apoyo  
**KaNiZa**: Ando en que te voy a conseguir unas imágenes, y se me olvida, regáñame para que no se me olvide. Y las escenas de lemon no tardan  
**Katruina**: Que bueno que te este gustando, y gomen por la tardanza.

««»»

En uno de los tantos salones de la más grande construcción que se encontraban en esa ciudad, conocido como el palacio del gobernador, se llevaba a cabo un consejo urgente.

–esos rebeldes son cada día mas, sino los detenemos destruirán nuestro gobierno que tanto nos ha costado construir– explico un hombre mayor de espesa barba dirigiéndose a la cabeza de la mesa.

–estoy de acuerdo con Voltarie, hay que eliminarlos lo antes posible, son un peligro– otro hombre de rostro alargado y cabellera oscura.

–yo no apoyo las palabras de Voltarie y Bartes- Yusuke estaba presente -sino están conformes con algo, lo mejor ahora es saber porque, en vez de provocar aun mas su disgusto–

–Urameshi esa gente lo único que quiere es causar disturbios, se divierten causando destrozos y saqueos– un hombre de larga cabellera oscura que en ese momento tenia los ojos cerrados.

–no lo creo Yomi–

–yo estoy de acuerdo con Yusuke– un pelilila hablo –esas personas les gusta convertirse en mártires, si acabamos con ellos ahora, otros tomaran su lugar mas enojados, seria mejor tratar de hablar con ellos–

–Sorrento esas personas no quieren hablar solo quieren causan problemas– hablo Bartes

–pues no hay que darles motivos para causarlos– Uramechi insistía

–lo mas efectivo seria acabar con el problema de raíz, acabemos con los lideres y demos una lección al pueblo para evitar mas acciones como esas– Voltaire se dirigió nuevamente al de mayor rango en la reunión.

El peliverde penso un momento, a sus lados dos personas no habían hablado se dirigió a su izquierda –Mukuro que piensas?–

–esta claro que este consejo tiene dos puntos de vista, y no estoy de acuerdo con alguna; pero podía opinar que se haga una investigación para conocer los motivos de las personas que se quejan y eliminar a los que solo usan eso para causar problemas–

–mm, muy bien Mukuro– ahora volteo a su derecha –y tu Enrique?–

–me parece que Mukuro tiene razón, las personas nunca están conformes con las cosas que se les ofrecen, pero seria bueno que pensaran que los tenemos en consideración y así lograr que nos digan quienes son las principales personas que causan conflictos–

El peliverde tomo la palabra –nosotros tenemos la obligación de ver por el bien de la gente, no solo hacerlos creer que así es–

–eso seria para las personas que lo merecen, gente que respeta la autoridad y obedece la ley, no para esos que contaminan nuestro gobierno– se defendió Enrique

–todos tienen derecho a opinar– guardo silencio un momento, todos esperaron en silencio su decisión, su corta edad no era obstáculo para hacer que sus palabras fueran escuchadas –así que hay que buscar la manera de saber que quieres esas personas que se quejan–

–si señor–

–Voltarie tu como responsable del cobro de impuestos estas mas cerca del pueblo, te encargue que investigues, que Enrique te ayude por ser en encargado de la administración de los recursos–

–si señor– aceptaron ambos

–bien, esta sesión esta cerrada– todos se levantaron de sus asientos, algunos callándose sus quejas –Bartes– el aludido volteo a verlo -me parece que hoy hay revisión de soldados-

–así es señor–

–me gustaría dar una vuelta, y saber también que opinan ellos–

–como lo desee, le asignare una escolta–

–gracias, ya se pueden retirar–

–yo regresare con su escolta–

Una vez que el salón se quedo solo con dos personas –Oliver estas enojado?–

–no Enrique, por que debía?– el rubio lo abrazo

–estabas muy serio–

–tengo que comportarme así con ellos– fue llevado hasta una pared levantando sus brazos al cuello del otro.

–si, pero me contradijiste– sus labios estaban muy cerca

–lo siento, pero sabes que me preocupo por la gente y...–

–sch, sch, olvidémonos de esa gentuza, y pensemos ahora en nosotros– lo beso dulcemente

–si– sus labios se volvieron a juntar, mientras que las manos del rubio buscaban paso por entre la ropa del peliverde

–espera Enrique– lo empujo levemente al descubrir sus intenciones

–ahora que?– dijo fastidiado

–no tardaran en venir los hombres de Bartes y no quiero que me vean en esta situación–

–esta bien– le dio la espalda –pero me debes una–

–claro que si– Se escucho la puerta sonar –pasen– dijo después de haber arreglado sus ropas.

–señor, Lord Bartes nos manda– un chico de cabello lavanda hizo una leve reverencia, estaba acompañado de un rubio de ojos claros.

–bien– miro a Enrique–quieres acompañarnos?–

–si, vamos–

–bien– y viendo al par de soldados –vayamos–

««»» ««»» ««»»

En la parte norte de la muralla que protegía la fortaleza, un grupo de personas se reunían. Altas plantas escondían un pequeño cause de un río pestilente.

–quiénes faltan?– pregunto el rubio pelilargo

–solo Brooklin y Aoria– contesto un castaño

–Max y Kuroune irían con Yusuke–

–aquí estamos– dijo un pelirrojo acompañado de un ojiverde

–bien Brooklin– el rubio hizo señal y todos se acercaron –iremos en parejas, Mu me acompañaras–

–si Shaka–

–Hao iras con Brooklin; Kurama tu iras con Garland, y tu Aioria vigilaras nuestra salida–

–Bien–

Los 6 entraron a las aguas negras, caminando por el estrecho túnel, se habían cubierto el rostro para poder soportar la pestilencia, varios metros adelante entraron a un acueducto, escalones desgastados les permitieron subir al área de pasillos, una vez que vieron el camino libre, se separaron.

Los largos pasillo, de perturbante ambiente resonaban con cada paso, sus invasores intentaban ocultar su presencia lo mas que podían, a sus oídos llegaban los lamentos, oprimían sus corazones para no ir en sus ayuda, tenían que cumplir su misión, abandonar sus conciencias por un objetivo con mayor solución a sus problemas.

««»»

–a que horas llega Max?– pregunto Keiko quien esperaba ansiosa en la sala

–no ha de tardar de llegar con los demás– contesto Yusuke tranquilamente –sabes bien que tienen que estar cuidándose–

–si pero siempre me pongo nerviosa de que alguna de esas los atrapen–

–ya llegaron– Kuwabara entro al salón y salió tan rápido como apareció

–vamos a verlos– Yusuke le hizo una señal a su esposa, y ambos salieron.

En una parte oculta del jardín, varias personas subían cajas a una carreta gastada.

–sino encontraron tantos problemas; por que tardaron en llegar?– Lyserg ayudaba a cargar

–pues estos dos que se la pasan peleando- Marin vio con una sonrisa a un par de chico–

–yo no soy– un chico rubio de grandes ojos azules se escondían tras la carreta –es Kuroune quien me molesta–

–yo no te molesto– intentaba atrapar al chico –solo quiero ver de cerca tu dulce rostro–

Haciendo un puchero –no es verdad, estoy seguro que me quieres hacer algo malo–

–hay Max, no vez que me encanta tu sonrisa–

Lyserg y Marin solo veían la escena sonriendo.

–qué pasa chicos?– llego el matrimonio tras Kuwabara

–Yusuke– Max se escondió tras el pelinegro –dile a Kuroune que no me moleste–

–Kuroune no lo molestes– dijo con desgano

–maAAalo–

–lastima Max–

–ya, ya. Vamos Kuroune que aun tienen trabajo que hacer– Yusuke se acerco a la carreta con Max aun tras de él

–si, ya casi terminamos de subir las cosas– se detuvo de perseguir al rubio

–terminamos?– agrego Marin disgustada –Lyserg y yo hicimos todo mientras intentabas abusar de Max–

–oh que no le quiero hacer nada malo, solo me divierte ver su picara sonrisa– comenzó a caminar

–yo no soy un pícaro–

–ah como no– lo atrapo, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

–jajaj Kuro... jajaja Kuroune–

–siiii?–

–jaja detente jajaja–

–mm, deja lo pienso– todo veían divertida la escena, eran pocos los momentos que reían con sinceridad. –bueno, pero me acompañaras a repartir las cosas– dejo de hacerle cosquillas

Con la respiración agitada –siempre te acompaño–

–lo se, pero uno nunca sabe–

–bueno chicos, será mejor que se vayan– Kuwabara subió la ultima caja.

–si– Marin subió y espero a que los demás estuvieran listos

–por cierto, saben de los demás?– Lyserg pregunto preocupado

–para estas horas ya deben estar dentro– contesto Kuroune –pero no te preocupes, estarán bien– entendió el verdadero significado de la pregunta –vamonos– cargo a Max quien era mas bajo de estatura

–oye, se subirme solo–

–hay Max de todo te quejas–

–qué?–

–vamonos Marin– la chica ario al viejo caballo

–nos vemos la próxima semana– se alejaron dispuestos a cumplir su trabajo.

««»»

En la plaza mayor, los soldados estaban perfectamente alineados, eran mirados por varias personas desde una tarima.

–SALUDEN– grito un hombre rubio de ojos dorados, al instante fue obedecido

–como ve señor, nuestro ejercito esta formado por los mejores hombres– Bartes le hablaba al rey; Enrique veía desinteresado

–ya conoce a nuestro capitán no es así– Oliver volteo a ver al rubio

–Capitán Radamantys, mucho gusto volver a verlo–

De inmediato el soldado saludo militarmente, a su lado otro joven también saludo –su majestad–, Oliver saludo de igual forma pero mas relajado.

–y su segundo al mando, Sigfried–, el mismo saludo

–tome asiento mi rey, y disfrutemos del espectáculo– Bartes guío a Oliver y a Enrique a unas sillas cercanas.

–MARCHEN– Radamantys ordeno

««»»

Tras una de las ventanas de la fortaleza un pelirrojo veía al grupo de soldados con mucho interés.

–por que no vas a verlos?– un peliazul agrego sentado desde el otro lado

–hn, no me interesa–

–no te interesa Tala? Que extraño– se burlo

–cállate Ikki– se alejo de la ventana –no tienes trabajo que hacer–

–no, quiero quedarme aquí, si esa es tu siguiente oración–

–entonces me marcho yo–

Tres personas mas llegaron –qué pasa?– pregunto Hiei

–nada emocionante– Ikki cruzo los brazos –solo que ya empezó la revisión de soldados–

–Ikki llego un blasfemo te toca castigarlo–, un par de chicos aparecieron

–por que no lo haces tu Setsui?–

–porque es tu turno–

–bien– se levanto y salió del lugar, ya sabia donde estaría su prisionero

–Tala, nos encontramos a Boris, te esta buscando–

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y después simulo –bien, después lo busco–

–deberías decirle a Aiacos– agrego un peliverde sentándose en el lugar que ocupara Ikki.

–y qué ganaría, Itsuki, a ese lo único que le importa es el sexo con Lune–

–mm, solo era una sugerencia–

Suspiro –buscaré a Boris– salió del lugar

–qué?– pregunto Hiei al ver que los otros dos presentes lo miraban atentamente –si quieren privacidad solo díganme– no dio intenciones de salir

–queremos privacidad Hiei, no te molesta?–

–me voy– salió dejándolos al fin solos.

Setsui se acerco a Istuki y coloco una rodilla entre las piernas del peliverde, colocándola muy cerca del su miembro. Itsuki levanto el rostro y recibió un apasionado beso, Setsui coloco sus manos entre el otro joven, permitiendo a su cuerpo inclinarse, mientras su rodilla se pegaba mas.

Un suspiro se perdió entre ambas bocas en cuanto su miembro fue aplastado suavemente.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


End file.
